The Princess's Drifter
by Henri0812
Summary: First Fic in this category :) This is not going the classic: let's swap Saito with someone else approach; It will have its own plot which will go along canon, but will also deviate from it sometimes. There will be new conflicts and evil plots to be prevented and maybe she will finally be able to have her knight in shining armour that she always wanted [Rating may change later on]
1. Chapter 1

**And here is another new story from me :D**

 **So first: this is a Crossover between Psyren and Familiar of Zero and to everyone who doesn't know Psyren YOU NEED TO READ IT! It is a finished manga with a good story and nice ending and definitely is worth your time! And I am an absolute fan of it ;D (Now who would have guessed that xD)**

 **This is not the classic Louise summons FanFic but instead a Fic were somebody else summons him in a way that has only been done once before (but even that one is different) and the most obvious differences are going to be explained in this chapter.**

 **And as I said before: If you don't know Psyren give that manga a go, I am going to try to explain the MCs powers as good as I can, but it's probably easier to understand if you read the manga and as I said it's definitely worth it :D (fanboy mode 120% xD)**

 **Oh yeah, the idea for this story was floating around my head for some time and now I am finally going to try my hand on this \\{*.*}/**

"xxx" **talking**

' _xxx_ ' **thinking**

" _Xxx"_ **Report/Telephone**

 ***story start***

„Huh, what am I doing in a place like this?" Ageha wondered while finally awaking from his slumber. He was lying in an old bed, which stood on one of the only solid places in wherever he was. When he sat up and took a look around he noticed that wherever he was, was neither his present nor the future to which No. 7 sent him to uncover the secrets of the future.

The sky was as black as the night and beside the platform that housed him and his bed, a platform with a lantern and well recognised old and tattered red payphone and three smaller platforms that connected the two bigger ones everything else was whirling around like a rough sea, but the entire area was eerie quiet and that was when it finally came back to Ageha.

"Ahhhh. That's right … I overused my power … and died … who would have thought that the afterlife would look like this … the sky black as the night … the ground a whirling pool of psyonic energy … and the starting and ending point of every one of our journeys … "

Ageha was brought out of his observations by the ringing of the payphone. With a feeling of nostalgia he walked over to it and to his immense surprise he recognised the voice that spoke to him.

" _Finally …! You finally answered the call, Yoshina Ageha …"_

"…! That voice ….! Is that you No. 7 …!?"

" _I have been waiting for an opportunity to talk to you again for quite some time … Currently… You and I are connected across the world ascending time and dimensions …"_

Ageha was almost crying with happiness by hearing her voice. "You lived … Is everyone all right?! And what about Ouroboros!?"

" _Ouroboros has been turned into debris and disappeared into space once more. In exchange for my brother's and Grana's lives Ouroboros was destroyed and the debris left was pushed back into the abyss of space and thanks to their sacrifice we were able to win and the sun shines once more upon our world."_

" _W.I.S.E. and all those monsters disappeared too, we've started a new life on the surface. This world will continue on its way from here on onwards … Ageha!"_

"KYLE!"

" _Everyone's safe … so it's all okay, we're all doing fine."_

"That's good to hear …!"

"… _! What's this?! Something is interfering with my connection to him!" "What do you mean 7?!" "Something is trying to sever my connection and pull Ageha with it!" "Maybe it's the you from the present?" "No I shouldn't have that much power in that timeline and the psyonic signature is completely different from me!"_

"Guys whatever you're discussion is definitely not putting me at ease!"

" _I'm sorry Ageha but whatever this is it's pulling you with it."_

That was the last thing he heard before a green portal opened beneath his feet and with a yelp Ageha was swallowed by whatever it was that had run through the layers of time and dimensions.

-_-_-(Tristain Magic Academy)-_-_-

Today was very important for the students of the renown Magic Academy located in the small country Tristain. It was the day of the springtime familiar summoning ritual and the students were wildly chatting around, about which familiar was the strongest, what they would get, some even made bets on what they would summon and the overall atmosphere was happy and excited.

But like always there were exceptions. In this particular case there were two. A pink haired girl fidgeting around, looking nervous and if you stood close to her you would hear her repeating the chant for the ritual. She was nervous because every magic she tried exploded to some degree, which was also the reason why she was dubbed Zero, naming the number of spells she had successfully pulled off. The other exception was a petite sky-blue haired girl, who looked like calmness incarnation and was silently reading a book.

The summoning was done in an alphabetical order and most of the familiars summoned were pretty ordinary. Some small pets like cats, dogs, frogs and a bug bear. Kirche, a red haired Germanian student summoned a flame salamander, which she decided to name flame (oh the creativity) and that was the, up to now, top familiar going by the rankings of animals. That was until Louise summoned her familiar. As it was to be expected once she finished the incarnation the entire class was blinded by an explosion and the first snickers about another failure could be heard from the other students, the teacher was just happy that they were outside, when the smoke lifted and in contrast to the expectation the summoning place was not destroyed, probably because it was constructed in a way to handle high magical output not that any student knew that, and standing on the now blackened circle stood a young boy.

"The Zero did it again!" "Summoning a commoner, not bad Zero!" that and a lot more could be heard and Louise was already by the teacher asking him if she could try to summon a familiar again, but to her great dismay professor Colbert said no and she had to get through with the summoning. Once she completed the ritual and the runes were forming the boy screamed out in pain, but to the boys relief it only lasted for a few seconds and after he said something again, nobody was able to understand his language; Louise tried to hit him with a silence spell. She hit all right, it just didn't have the aspired effect. The spell exploded in the boy's face and instead of shutting him up he was now able to understand and speak our language.

It turned out that his name was Hiraga Saito, but before the other students could learn more about the summoned commoner Louise stormed off to her room.

It took Colbert more than ten minutes to calm down the other students after that event and to continue the ritual.

It took some time, but after a summoned mole, another frog and some other rather small animals it was finally time for the other exception to start her chant and summon her familiar. The blue haired girl stood in front of the magic circle and wondered for a short moment what it would be that she summoned. Going by her abilities it would probably as impressive as the familiar her best friend Kirche had summoned.

"If you would please start the ritual Miss Tabitha."

" …Yes Professor." The petite girl answered, but before she started her summoning she decided to change something. She had prepared an adequate spell and definitely had enough willpower but something in her told her to change it. And if Tabitha knew one thing than it was to listen to her instincts, they had saved her often during her missions for Gallia and beside what could go wrong? If she summoned nothing, she would just try again with the chant she had prepared beforehand. So she started:

"Pentagon of the five elemental power, bring forth...my familiar." "and someone who can protect me, who would be my friend." The last part was more mumbled then said and if the blue haired girl had looked at her professor she would have seen his disapproving look, because he couldn't understand the last part and since he didn't know what she said he couldn't predict if the ritual would be successful or not.

After she finished the spell nothing happened. Normally the instant someone finished his chant a familiar would appear, but after thirty seconds and nothing happening the first murmurs could be heard and Professor Colbert already wanted to tell her to try again when the air above the summoning circle distorted.

Unbeknownst to the students, the Professor and the caster herself the summoning spell had used the residual energy that was left behind from the summoning of the void familiar and the vast powerful magic from the caster to do exactly as the girl had told it too. The familiar was soon found. A jump through time and it found exactly what it needed; a rhyme dragon, an already extinct, but powerful dragon that could turn itself into a human if it wanted too.

But even though the spell had found a matching familiar it had so much energy left. The spell itself may have only a rudimentary intelligence but it would do what the caster wanted and when the spell crossed the borders of time it had noticed something. Now after finding the dragon it searched for it again, it was a small disturbance and if the spell wasn't enhanced with the power of the void summoning, the caster willpower and the casters blood, which was, even though watered down related to Brimir himself and mixed with a miniscule amount of elven blood it would have never noticed it, but with those enhancements it not only noticed it but could find it.

And after twenty seconds the spell found it. A separate pocket dimension outside of the normal time flow and in it a presence that would be perfect. A caring, strong presence which could without a doubt accomplish its role as protector and friend, it was missing a body and the spell was considering returning with just the dragon, the presence was perfect, but without a body useless and even though empowered the spell could not produce a body out of thin air, when it noticed it. There was a connection between this pocket to another world. After searching for another ten seconds it found it; in another timeline from the timeline connected to the presence the body of the presence was. Now the rest was easy. It pulled the body and the presence together and returned to the caster. It had taken the spell much longer than normal to do its job, but it was happy with itself, as far as that was possible for a spell. It had fulfilled the task it was given by one of the descendant who had created it and could now return.

The distortion in front of the girl grew and after another second it vanished. In its place now stood a mighty dragon and to the surprise of many another commoner.

"This is very interesting. At first a human gets summoned and now a dragon with a human. The human alone is strange, but to summon two familiars is something completely new." Colbert had a thoughtful look on his face, but Tabitha ignored him and walked over to her two familiars.

"Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, grant your blessings upon this creature and bind it as my familiar." As soon as she had said that she gave the dragon a short kiss on the head the dragon had thankfully lowered for her to reach and as soon as she did it runes began forming on its body, identifying her as her familiar and if the texts were to be believed guaranteeing her loyalty.

Next was the boy she had summoned. She personally didn't mind that she had summoned a commoner, now she had finally someone to talk to beside Kirche. She really liked Kirche, but there were things that she just couldn't discuss with the fiery redhead and since this boy would be her familiar she could talk about those things with him. The other students were still trying to decide how to react to the second summoned human. On one hand they had laughed at Louise for it, but the girl in front of them was in the top of their class and had not only summoned a commoner but a mighty blue wind-dragon too.

The boy himself was still trying to comprehend what had happened. He was talking to No. 7 when he was suddenly launched into a dark space, just to re-emerge in front of some kids with wands, capes and animals and one adult who too had a wand. And going by what he had heard through the conversation on the phone he was pretty sure that this was not the doing of No.7.

His musings and wondering was interrupted by two hands which were reaching for his face. He now finally noticed the petite girl in front of him. He wasn't sure what she wanted but complied too her and bent down. One can imagine his shock when the girl kissed him as soon as she could reach him.

It was a short kiss and lasted a fraction of a second, but still, he loved Sakurako and he definitely could not/would not betray her! He was already preparing a speech to tell the girl he was not interested, yeah he was definitely doing that to not her feelings and was not a stuttering mess, no he wasn't, when he felt warmth coming from his right hand. At first he barely noticed it but after a second was already so hot that he had to use Rise to strengthen his body to not start screaming in pain. But as soon as the pain came it vanished and when he looked at his hand he noticed a symbol that wasn't there before. It looked like a P that was mirrored to itself vertically and instead of the normal round part of the P it was angled and if he remembered right it was some kind of rune, but he wasn't too sure, he had looked it up once because of a book he read, but that was some time ago so he had no idea what it meant.

"Come …" the blue haired girl said to him and in that moment he was more than glad that he understood her. He didn't know the language she was speaking in, but doe to whatever reason he could understand her, ' _maybe that's the effect of the rune?'_ It had to have some use, why else would it have burned itself into his hand?

And since he had no idea where he was and what had happened he was about to do what everyone else would do. Ask about the who, why, where and since he knew it could happen when, or at least he wanted to before the girl interrupted him, "I will explain everything later, come with me …" He looked at her for a second and contemplated on what he should do, but in the end he just shrugged his shoulders and went with her. It didn't really matter if he got the explanation now or in a few minutes and since it was probably her that got him out of wherever he had been he at least owed her a favour.

"Fine, lead the way." And that was the other thing that irked her about the girl. She was too emotionless. For a girl her age she had shown way too few emotions since he landed here, all the other students and the teacher were going through many different emotions, showing to varying degrees, but still showing. The girl he was now following showed him an emotionless masked that reminded him way to much of Sakuraku before he had been to Psyren and had learned about drifters and that he was in the future. The girl must have been to something similar traumatising, the way she held herself, showed no emotion and the few words she spoke were way too similar too his girlfriend that it would not be the case.

But he also knew that he couldn't just ask her what's wrong, that would be the wrong approach to such a problem. He was no expert on this; but that much even he knew and if he wanted to help her he first needed to be her friend and maybe he could help her over time. Because whatever the problem was, to cause her to be like this it had to be something big.

So he simply followed her to her room, to get an explanation and to maybe start helping her with whatever problem she had. He wouldn't normally intrude on someone's business, but there was no way he would not help someone that looked as bad as his girlfriend had been before he knew about Psyren. Aaaaand he may have wanted to know about the dragon, but that was only a small part of it.

 **AN:**

 **So this is the prologue of the story. I will continue this, but it's not my main priority, I mainly wrote it because I really wanted to write something about PSYREN and this was whirling around my brain since around a year in one form or another, so the next update will probably take some time, as I am going to concentrate more on my The Black Snowstorm Fic (But chapter 2 could be out in a few days depending on my mood, just the chapters after that will probably take longer)**

 **AND AGAIN, IF YOU HAVEN'T YET, READ PSYREN (I think you may notice I'm quite a fan xD)**

 **And as always: Favourite, Follow and most importantly review! ;-)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did there would already be a Psyren anime**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is Chapter 2 of the sadly only active Psyren story**

"xxx" **talking**

' _xxx_ ' **thinking**

" _Xxx"_ **Report/Telephone**

 _Xxx_ **Flasback**

 ***story start***

Ageha still wasn't too sure what he should think of about his situation.

He was in a different world, the two moons he saw yesterday were a pretty clear indicator of that and that he didn't know any of the four big nations was another one. He had talked quite a bit with his master, she told him to just call her Tabitha so he went with that, about the world and what exactly happened. Thinking back he not only learned about the world but also about Tabitha, manly that she was a rather shy, but nice girl that was actually the princess of the nation called Galia.

 **Flashback**

" _Do the others know that you are a princess?" At her shaking had he continued rather worried, "and you are sure it's okay to tell me that? I could reveal your secret." It would not do if she was too trusting, that had bitten him in the ass once and almost cost Kyle his life, because they had trusted the supposed younger brother of Inui and surprise surprise he was the real perpetrator behind everything._

" _You would …?" And that was the other thing about her, she showed almost no emotions or when she did she hid her face behind her book that she had with her and talked only the absolute bare minimum._

" _Well no, but if you want it to be a secret you shouldn't just tell people you met half an hour ago about it." He kind of felt like a parent telling their kid that it shouldn't take sweets offered by a man on the streets, but he knew better than to regard Tabitha as a kid. The way she walked left little to no openings and was definitely something seasoned veterans should have and not a petite 15 year old girl._

 _That was also the first hint he got about what had probably happened to Tabitha in the past to make her the way she is now. Whatever it was must have had to do a lot with fighting. "Or do have you told me that because I'm your, what's it called again … familiar?"_

" _Yes … Sylphid and you are my trusted familiars and friends … you are my friend right?" Even though she had her mask or poker face or whatever on he still noticed that she got anxious about the last part._

" _Yes, if you want to …" once she heard that Ageha was able to detect the traces of a smile on Tabitha's face, "… and since we are friends I will make sure that nothing happens to you." And just before she had hid her face behind her book he could detect a slight red tint on her cheeks. 'Yeah, she's definitely on the shy side.'_

" _Sylphid will protect big sister too!" That came as a surprise to both of them. Tabitha put her book down again and Ageha turned his head to the side were moments ago a big blue dragon was sitting, only to look in the eyes of an adorable little blue haired girl. "You will be my big sis right?" The cuteness and adorable levels her face reached were way too high. If she showed that face to an enemy charging at them and ask them to leave he was to 90% sure that they would comply, hell if Tabitha said no he would volunteer as her big brother. "… and you will be my big bro?" well that he brought upon himself in some way._

 _Tabitha nodded and Ageha said: "Sure, will be a change from having a big sis too a little sis."_

 _Ageha had thought that the adorable levels of everything were already at the top when Sylphid had pleaded the two of them to be their big brother/sister, but now, with her face practically radiating happiness she topped even that._

 _The only thing that irked him was how she was able to do it. His brain was telling him he was seeing someone around five to six years old, but her body definitely put her into at least fifteen years old category and her assets were definitely too big for her being a little kid. If he had to put it into words it was as if someone had put the spirit of a five year old into the body of a teenager and was now laughing at him, because he knew already that he wouldn't be able to deny her any request she would have if she put on that face. Well with any luck she would just want something simple from him._

" _Waaaiit a moment, you said you are Sylphid, does that mean you're the blue dragon Tabitha summoned?" Her little sister act had brought his thoughts to a stop for a moment, but now that his brain was working again he had asked her the question that had popped up in the background of his consciousness once she had introduced herself._

" _Yes, Sylphid is a strooong rhyme dragon!" While saying this she put her chest out and raised her head, looking proud and way too adorable again._

" _Keep the transformation a secret…" Tabitha commented, to most that statement would seem cold, but now Tabitha was sporting a small smile and even her tone of voice wasn't indifferent anymore. She was probably very happy that she had us too as familiars._

" _Okay big sis, I will keep it as a super duper secret and nobody will ever know about it." Yeah, definitely too adorable to be legal._

" _Sooo, now that that is decided, just to be sure I got all you told me before right, we are your two familiars and I am an anomaly since I'm human and you summoned two beings," at her nodding her head he continued, "you are a princess and triangle class mage from Galia," she nodded her head again, "magic is real and divided in the four elements water, fire, earth and wind, from which you can control water and wind, resulting in your ice magic," she nodded again," and you are going to be my master-"_

" _Friends…"_

" _Right, friend until either of us dies."_

 _At the last part he noticed that Tabitha's mood got down, she tried to hide it but he could definitely see that she was getting sad. "You don't want too? Did I rob you of your big sister?" She was going quitter and quitter and the last part was nothing more than a whisper that he almost didn't hear._

 _Ageha was firstly impressed at how much she cared. He had mentioned his sister only off-hand to Sylphid and there was Tabitha worrying about him and his family. This would be normal to any other person, but if he understood the summoning correct from the little parts she had told him and it could have been a very real possibility that he would end up with a master that treated him no better than a dog, completely disregarding his feelings and family. Instead he got Tabitha, a nice, shy girl who genially worried about him and his feelings, not to forget that the summoning had rescued him from whatever plane of existence he was on._

" _No, don't worry, I will be with you and protect you from all evil that might come your way. And about my sister, well … I was kind of pretty dead already so you probably rescued me with your summoning and who knows, maybe I can find a way back …"Tabitha deflated visibly at that, "… than I can introduce you to her and my other friends. They would surely like you." Yeah, now he could definitely detect a smile on her face. Who knows, maybe he could break her out of her shell._

" _So you won't leave me …?"_

" _I will stay with you don't worry and Sylphid will too, right?" The girl eagerly nodded her head and beamed at Tabitha._

 **Flashback End**

Yeah, he would definitely protect the girl, she had been through a lot and deserved better. She was nice and definitely not someone he would be able to leave behind, which meant that Sakurako would have to wait a bit for him, _'Sorry about that.'_ He still didn't know what had happened to her, but he couldn't expect her to lay her life bare before him, the amount of trust she already had in him was a surprise and learning about what exactly had happened to her came later, now he had be as good of a friend as possible and protect her, though he doubted she needed much protection, the feeling he got from her was that she was quite powerful herself, not as strong as him or some of the enemies he fought, but they and he himself had kind of like game-break powers, or pushed their powers so high that they could be considered game-breakers.

That the girl was nice to him was also a plus point for her, since the other human that was summoned didn't seem to have the same amount of luck. He hadn't interacted with him yet, but yesterday night when he had confirmed that he was in a different world, seeing the two moons was very convincing, he also saw the other human familiar fly through the air and from the look the girl was giving him it was definitely not a reward for doing something. The boy who was beside the pink haired girl was waving around his wand, so he was probably the one who controlled the familiars flight path, which was interesting, because from what Tabitha told him the pink haired girl was the master of the other summoned human and not whoever that male student was. The male student just looked amused when he did his magic, but the girl was fuming, he didn't hear what she said, lip-reading was beyond him, but going by the tone he was able to hear and her bodily gestures she was pretty close to getting livid about whatever the poor flying boy did.

' _Wait … I think I'm forgetting something … But what …? My powers are working, the summoning caused no lasting effects, already checked that, I am up and ready … … … UP! Tabitha told me I should wake her up!'_

Ageha looked at the clock, only to notice there was no clock in the room. How there was magic and no clocks was beside him, he could understand if magic had slowed down technological advancement, but they should at least have something like a clock for students in the rooms. _'Wait a second … my phone should have a clock.'_ After reaching into his pocket Ageha almost wanted to facepalm himself, how would he have his phone with him if he was summoned here? He didn't exactly know in what state he was, but going by the fact that his consciousness was in whatever that was his body had probably still been alive and therefore was probably being treated at an hospital. After realizing that he also finally knew why he was in only a white shirt and short white pants and nothing else. He was very thankful that at least it wasn't a one peace you saw in the movies, that would have been a lot more impractically and probably awkward as well since those tended to be open on the back which would have given a lot of people an exquisite view of his butt and that was definitely on his list of things he wanted to happen.

Since he had no way of knowing how late it is and the chance of a magic clock appearing was higher than in his own world but still very low he decided to just wake Tabitha up and hope he didn't rob her of too much sleep if it was too early.

So he went from the window the room had, he had walked over to it as silently as possible after he woke up, to the bed of his new little friend and tried to wake her, all the while thinking about how fast she had been able to organise a second bed for him into her room. She may have been a princess, but she was a princess from a different country and as far as he was able to tell from yesterday's talks she was not well liked by some noble in her own country. She hadn't told him that, but he had come to the conclusion himself, after all, for a princess to experience anything similar to what Tabitha must have endured she had to have a powerful noble as her enemie, one that her uncle could protect her from. She had only told him very little about Galia, the only things he knew were that her uncle was the king after her father had died and her mother suffered from some kind of failed assassination.

The possibility that the uncle was the perpetrator had not occurred to him yet, but that would definitely change in the future and if there was a list of things that Ageha didn't like then betraying someone, worse even a family member for your own greed was pretty high up on that list.

"Come on Tabitha rise and shine!" he said while shaking her.

…

…

…

"Well that didn't work." Whatever traits Tabitha missed a normal girl should have, sleeping in and ignoring the one trying to wake her definitely was not among them. She didn't even respond to him with some unintelligent mumbled words, she just ignored him in favour of the bed.

"Let's try this." He said more to himself than anyone else and instead of doing anything to Tabitha he poked the sleeping Sylphid a bit. Sylphid turned into her human form for sleeping and was rather adamant about sleeping in the same bed as her big sister. Tabitha didn't really care and so both of them were now lying next to each other and since he doubted Sylphid would let Tabitha sleep once she was awake he would let her do the deed.

His plan went off without a hitch, even better than he planned, because both of them were entangled with each other and a bigger movement of the other was sure to wake up both of them, but he still regretted using it. Who would have known that Sylphid would sleep without wearing anything? And Tabitha wasn't much better with her almost see-through clothes. Okay most guys would kill for such an opportunity, but he had a girlfriend, Tabitha looked way to young even though he knew both of them were almost at the same age and as much as Sylphid behaved like a little girl, her body was definitely not one of a little girl.

So with speed that suggested he had used Rise he turned around and muttered/stuttered an apology, only to be completely ignored by the offended party.

"Morning …" Tabitha sounded like she wanted to fall asleep again as soon as she finished the word, but going by the shuffling he would have thought that she was changing into her school uniform.

He would have thought that if he wasn't assaulted by something way to hyperactive for a morning, a shout "Morning BIG BRO!" on her lips and two round things pressing into his back as the shouting girl collided with his form.

The self-control he showed in that moment should have been awarded by a medal, because he did not look at her assets and did not think about the fact that a naked girl was sitting on his back, but it could also contributed to the fact that Sakurako would definitely in one way or another find out about this and he knew that if that happened he would gain a complete new understanding of the saying 'Hell have no fury as a woman'. And it would feel wrong, very wrong since she insisted on calling him Big Bro.

After Tabitha convinced her that she should wear clothes when she wasn't in the bed and she herself was fully clothed they all headed towards class. It turned out that he had woken up Tabitha at the perfect time. It wasn't so late that they had to hurry to reach the mess hall, but also wasn't too soon that they would be the only ones in there.

Sylphid was outside in her dragon form with the other familiars and was devouring her probably third serving of food since it only took her around ten seconds for the first.

Once he sat down he heard some of the students gasp, which confused him quite a bit, had he broken some kind of etiquette? He knew that he was not the best in the manner department, but what could he have done wrong simply by sitting down? Or were they shocked about his clothes? They were a contrast since they were only white, but he had nothing else and since they didn't gasp when he had entered the hall that probably wasn't it. He looked at Tabitha for helped and seeing her shrugging her shoulders he decided he didn't need to care. What others thought about him had never really interested him anyways, the only problem he would have had was if it had a negative effect for Tabitha, but since she didn't care, that concern flew out of the window and with that all the worries he had had.

Just in time for his food to arrive and that was also the moment when he noticed that he hadn't eaten in quite some time. _'How long was I even in that wherever it was? Gotta find a name for the space, can't always call it wherever or whatever it was. Going by the black hole my stomach feels like I was probably out for quite some time.'_ And what was better than food to fill the hole in his stomach? Nothing, so he dug in and he had to say, no matter how far they were in the middle ages, the cook could put quite a lot of the modern world restaurants chefs to shame. After his third serving he was finally satisfied and could see a little bit of curiosity on Tabitha's face.

Scratching his head he answered her unasked question: "Yeah, been some time since I had anything to eat. But I have to say, the cooks know how to prepare a meal, it tasted great."

Tabitha just nodded her head and started to get up, probably to go to class, since both of them had finished eating. She had actually finished some time ago, since she didn't order any seconds. "Let's go …" Yeah, it would take some time and work to break her out of her shell.

Just as they left the mess hall he could hear the pink haired girl entering, complaining to her human familiar about why he hadn't woken her up sooner to which said familiar replied that he had no clock to know how late it was. That earned him another stern talking too. Yeah, he was definitely happy that he ended up with his current master.

He had been wrong about going to class though, because Tabitha led him back to the gardens and he was reunited with Sylphid again. At his questioning look Tabitha told him that the day was free to let the students bond with their familiars. He was still impressed how the girl was able to use only the absolute bare minimum of words and still be understood.

They set themselves on a free table, Tabitha in the middle, to her right Ageha and to her left the massive blue dragon that was Sylphid. They talked about some things, or rather Ageha did the talking and Tabitha contributed around one word for every twenty he spoke, but he didn't really mind and going by the faint smile on Tabitha's face she also enjoyed it.

"Hello there Tabitha! And how are your two familiars?" That came from a red haired girl with tanned skin that screamed of her being another foreigner since almost every other student had nothing more than a light tan on them and even though he had seen some rather interesting hair colours, red was not among them.

"Fine …"

"That's great to hear and it seems like you're getting along too." She turned her attention too Ageha and was suddenly rolling of way too much killing intent for his liking, "but don't you dare play with Tabitha's feelings!? Understood? If you want her than you better are serious about it, if not I am going to show you what a Germanian is capable off."

"Kirche …!" Tabitha had a red tint adorning her face, no doubt feeling awkward about her friend.

"Don't worry, I am going to protect Tabitha from any harm that might befall her and that includes cheating asses. And besides I'm already taken so you don't have to worry about it." He matched her intense eyes, not backing down.

The tense atmosphere that had built up was soon destroyed by the one creating it in the first place with a charming smile and the words: "That's good to hear, but since little Tabitha summoned you I expected no less. By the way I'm Kirche Augusta Frederica Von Anhalt Zerbst, but for you it's just Kirche." She held out her hand and whatever amount of killing intent she had given of before, there were no traces left of it.

"Ageha Yoshina, nice to meet a friend of Tabitha, "a little quitter he continued when he noticed that Tabitha was being distracted by Sylphid, "and it's good to know that she has a friend here."

"Yeah she's a pretty shy girl and doesn't talk much, but she's still nice and a great friend."

"Yeah, she's really nice, I could have ended up with a lot worse master."

"Well, then thank your lucky stars, because the other one wasn't quite as lucky. He ended up with Zero over there." She pointed at the pink haired girl.

"I wonder why she treats him so badly? She doesn't look like someone with a sadistic streak." _'But that could also be just me … Nah, she doesn't give of the feeling of sadist, more like … hmm … someone with anger issues? Maybe?'_

"That's probably because she has failed every single magic spell she tried until now. She's hardworking and knows the theory better than anyone, but everything she casts ends up in an explosion. And since the springtime summoning was her chance to show everyone that she was a proper mage instead of an animal a human, a commoner at that, showed up and she hasn't taken that too well." Kirche explained to Ageha who now knew at least were her behaviour was coming from.

"Still, she should try to not to come whip swinging at him, doesn't make that good of a first impression. But on the other side he could also man up a bit and tell her no."

"Would be interesting to see her reaction if he did that, but don't worry, I have a feeling that they will reconcile sooner or later, … or he is going to lose all his hair from the next explosions and go bald."

"That could definitely happen." He had to chuckle at the thought the boy going bald. He wasn't really concerned about him, the girl was throwing a temper tantrum, but if he could survive the punishments from his sister than that boy would definitely survive the little pink haired girl. * **BOOOOM*** "It's a real miracle that he isn't bald yet."

"Ageha, would you mind bringing us some cake? Sylphid wants to try it …" The request was followed by a squeal from a very happy looking blue dragon.

"Sure thing. Kirche do you want one too?" Ageha asked her. Since he was already going he could as well bring one for her too.

"That would be great."

Ageha stood up and went to the find the kitchen to get four slices of cake for him and the others, which to his luck wasn't too hard of a task since the maids were going to the kitchen themselves, which meant that he just had to follow them and he would end up where he wanted.

Once he reached the kitchen area he was surprised to see how hectic everything was. The cooks were running around the cooking tables, preparing meal after meal and the maids rushed in and out with cups of tea and coffee, cake and other things.

"Who are ya kid? We're bit busy here so move outta the way." That rough voice belonged to the head chef, going by the looks of the other cooks in comparison. The other cooks were all little in comparison to him and he was also the only one who wore a red piece of cloth around his neck, which probably marked him as chef cook.

"Oh sorry, I just need four slices of cake for me and my friends. If you could give them to me I will be gone before you know it."

"Why haven't ya asked any of the maids to bring it to ya, kid?" The head chef asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"They all seemed busy and since Tabitha asked me to bring it to them I just went." Ageha realized now that it would probably have been easier if he just asked a maid but since he was already here it didn't matter anymore.

"Well fine kid, hey Lina, can ya give the kid over here four pieces of the cake?"

"Sure!" The addressed maid came over to him with four plates of really good looking cake, if he could Ageha would eaten them the moment he saw them. They were masterpieces you would normally find on displays from restaurants that were so expensive that the water alone could cost the same amount as one complete meal in a normal restaurant. Maybe he was exaggerating a tiny bit but the slices looked way too delicious.

Once the cook noticed how Ageha reacted to the cakes a smile graced his lips, it didn't matter that the boy was part of nobility to him, he didn't seem arrogant and if he could look like that at his cakes he couldn't be like one of those snot-nosed nobility brats.

The chef cook wasn't the only one that noticed Ageha's look. "Be careful, if open your mouth a bit wider flies will fly inside." That snapped Ageha out of his food trance and brought him the laughter from the rest of the staff.

"Not my fault that it looks so good." Ageha was definitely not embarrassed, the red on his cheeks was not from being teased, it was from … from … okay, maybe he was a tiny bit embarrassed.

"Hear that Lina, ya got a fan for ya cooking." Now it was her turn to get a slight shade of pink on her cheeks and the staff erupted with laughter again.

"Let's go!" Lina grabbed his arm and pulled him outside with her, the for slices of cake and some tea on a tea-cart.

"Sooo, who are you? Are you the commoner that pinki over there summoned?" She asked, while pointing at Louise who sat alone at her desk, the commoner in question nowhere in sight.

"No, got lucky and was summoned by Tabitha over there. The one next to the red-head and the blue dragon."

"That means you are the other commoner from the double summoning."

"Yeah probably, how come you know that already? It hasn't been that long since the ritual." Ageha was seriously interested in that fact, was Lina just very well informed or was there maybe something like a school newspaper?

"Never underestimate the might and power of a servant spy network. If something happens in this school it will take no longer than a day for us to spread the first rumours." She proudly puffed out her chest, which she reminded him that Lina was rather well endowed in that department, not as much as Kirche, more like Sakurako's. Now that he thought about it, beside the red hair she looked quite a bit like Sakurako. She was a little bit smaller but beside that they could have been sisters.

"I will be careful to not do anything stupid in front of a maid from now on."

"Oho, really now? In behalf of the maid spy network, we accept your challenge and look forward to the rumours to be spread about you."

"I just dug my grave right?" Ageha let his head sink a bit, letting out an exasperated sigh and continued, "what oh great member of the maid spy network can I do to escape its wrath?"

"That depends, if you help me with something later on, the spy network may erase your name from the target list." Lina was barely controlling her serious façade, she had first feared that the summoned one would be arrogant since he was technically part of the nobility now, but he was a nice down-to-earth guy and he would be perfect for the task she had in mind.

"And what do you ask of me, oh mighty maid?" Both of them were almost breaking out into laughter now.

"That will be a surprise." She gave him a smirk and to his surprise they had already reached the table were Tabitha and Kirche had been seated, only to discover that they were gone.

But they were not the only ones. Most of the nobles had left their seats and tables and were now flocking to some other place in the garden. "Lina, do you know where everyone is going?"

"No, in that direction is only the Vestori Square and that is only was the name says, a square of grass with nothing special."

"Well let's go check it out." Tabitha would probably know what's going on and since she probably too went to the square the next plan of action was pretty easy to deduct.

"Sorry, but I have to go back and cook some more or we won't be ready for supper. But don't worry the maid-spy-network will inform of what's going to happen." She said while laughing a bit and heading back, leaving behind the tea-cart and added, "don't forget to eat the cake once whatever is happening is over, would be a shame if you couldn't taste it after praising my cooking so much."

"Sure will do!" Ageha answered her retreating form while walking to the other students.

Once there he went to Tabitha and asked her what happened.

"Louise's familiar and Guiche are fighting because Guiche got caught two-timing." The first part he could deduce for himself, wasn't all that hard since the students were standing in form of a circle and with only two standing in the middle it looked just like a classic school yard fight back in his own world. That the blond one was a two timer also wasn't too surprising, Ageha had only seen him for a short time on the table, but the first feeling he got from him was that he was a Casanova.

"Saito, stop this at once and apologise to Guiche." Ageha heard Louise yell from the side only for the now named Saito to answer in the negative and for Guiche to start the fight with summoning one brass Golem with a rose pedal.

And in that moment Ageha knew that Saito was screwed, not because he knew that Saito couldn't fight, but because he knew that Saito had no chance against a Golem without a weapon. He himself may have had a chance barehanded if he used rise to the max, but normal humans probably wouldn't be able to damage it.

"WOW that's brave of you, fighting him while he doesn't even have a weapon!" Ageha yelled, he wasn't Saito's friend, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try to even out the fight a bit and besides he would love to see the look on Guiche's face if Saito actually managed to beat him.

"Who's interrupting this fight?" Guiche asked irritated. He had planned to trash the commoner to distract the other from the incident before and enact his revenge, but if he did that now, most of the students would probably think of him as a coward.

"I was interrupting! I don't know about you, but fighting someone weapon less with a weapon is pretty damn low." Ageha stated while stepping forward.

"Oh the other commoner is feeling brave, after I'm finished with him do you want to fight me too?"

"Sure, I would love too." That was definitely not the answer Guiche had expected and it definitely tripped him up.

"Fine, after I have finished up this peasant we will fight. And here, have this sword, but I doubt it will help you in any way against one of my Valkyries."

Saito grabbed the sword Guiche gave him and to the surprise of those that looked close enough the runes on Saito's arm started to glow and then something happened that surprised even Ageha.

Saito definitely did not look like someone who had fought before and even though Ageha had managed to get him a weapon he did not think he would be able to so thoroughly trash the mage in before him.

The first Valkyrie was sliced in two in the matter if seconds and the next six one Guiche summoned in a hurry didn't fare any better, Saito destroyed them within minutes.

The last Valkyrie was destroyed by a mighty slice that caused a piece of rubble to fly into Tabitha's direction with such speed that most of the audience the duel had gathered not even noticed it.

Tabitha herself was just a milli-second away to cast a wind shield, when the rubble collided with a strange black ball and vanished into thin air. The black ball too vanished as soon as the rubble was gone and nobody beside Tabitha and Ageha even noticed that something had happened.

"Told you I would protect you." Ageha smiled at Tabitha and turned his head again into the duels direction, only to see Saito defeat Guiche, who was more shocked than anything about the fact that he had lost. And Ageha cursed the fact that the camera wasn't invented yet, because the look on Guiche's face was just priceless.

"Thanks …" Tabitha said to Ageha and smiled a bit at him.

The audience soon dispersed after Guiche's defeat and the day continued like normal.

 **AN:**

 **That took waaaaayyyy too long to write. Sorry that there's still no real Ageha action, but that will hopefully change with the next chapter.**

 **It's been some time since I last saw FoZ so don't expect me to know all the facts and if I got something terribly wrong about the FoZ universe pls tell me.**

 **I did not proof read this so there are probably some mistakes in it (and the times I wrote this were also not perfect for writing error free xD).**

 **Please tell me if you think that Ageha got OOC or not, the dialoge was harder to write than I thought it would be.**

 **Beside that the last four things that really matter:**

 **1) Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **2 &3&4) Please favourite, follow and REVIEW :D**


End file.
